


Warm at ranch

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suppositories, stable relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: [...] La loro visita al ranch era stata piuttosto improvvisata, e non avevano esattamente programmato di stare male, così non avevano portato con loro nessun medicinale di emergenza. [...](O la fanfiction in cui Mac si ammala e Jack deve trovare dei metodi alternativi per prendersene cura.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Warm at ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Nattini1 per aver betato la storia e aiutato con il titolo!

Jack Dalton poteva dormire ovunque. Ovunque. Era riuscito a dormire nel deserto, con ordigni che scoppiavano in maniera imprevedibile, con chiamate nel cuore della notte, vestito e pronto a partire. Nella giungla, durante i suoi anni della CIA, con solo il braccio destro come cuscino. Aveva fatto sonni tranquilli per fino dopo le sue missioni con le forze speciali. Jack Dalton era un uomo che sapeva quando era il momento di dormire e quando di stare sveglio. Le cose, però, erano notevolmente cambiate dopo aver conosciuto un certo secchione, esperto di bombe, con il nome di un hamburger: Angus MacGyver. Quel ragazzino biondo, tutto pelle e ossa, saputone aveva totalmente stravolto tutte le sue abitudini in fatto di sonno e veglia. In realtà Angus MacGyver aveva totalmente stravolto le sue abitudini. Dopo aver passato anni a coprire le spalle del ragazzino, era impostato per reagire ad ogni minimo rumore, sospiro, movimento di Mac anche se questo avveniva nel cuore della notte. La cosa era notevolmente peggiorata dopo che i due si erano finalmente dichiarati e fidanzati.   
Quindi Jack non si è sorpreso più di tanto quando, nel cuore della notte, si ritrova con gli occhi aperti incapace di localizzare immediatamente cosa, o chi, lo aveva svegliato.   
Un piagnucolio sommesso e un leggero agitarsi da parte del ragazzo che occupava l’altra metà del letto fu la risposta.

«No. No. Ti prego...» Le mani di Mac si agitano in aria. Occhi velati, capelli sudati su una fronte accaldata, mente bloccata in un incubo a causa della febbre alta.   
«Mac. Ehi, genio, penso tu abbia la febbre.» Jack scuote piano Mac, imprecando, ad alta voce, quando si accorge del calore che irradia il corpo del giovane. Mac si lamenta, borbottando qualcosa e stringendosi contro Jack in cerca di calore tremando visibilmente. «Andiamo Mac devi svegliarti.»

«Posso farlo da solo!» Borbotta Mac, con guance arrossate e occhi che a fatica rimangono aperti per più di qualche minuto, mentre ondeggiando cerca, con scarsi risultati, di mettersi seduto. Jack lo fissa per quello che poteva sembrare un’ora, braccia incrociate al petto e labbra serrate, prima di lanciargli il pacchetto bianco e rosa, la scritta “antipiretico” in nero, con le supposte sul letto.   
C’era una spiegazione, ovviamente, sul perché due uomini adulti dibattevano sul come, si sperava non sul dove, assumere un medicinale per via rettale. La loro visita al ranch era stata piuttosto improvvisata, e non avevano esattamente programmato di stare male, così non avevano portato con loro nessun medicinale di emergenza. La farmacia più vicina è a circa 25 minuti di auto dal ranch e Jack non si sente a suo agio a lasciare da solo Mac con sua madre. Non che Jack non si fidi abbastanza di sua madre per prendersi cura di qualcuno, si era presa cura di Jack e di tutta la famiglia Dalton in maniera eccellente. È Mac il problema: quando è malato o un po’ fuori, le cose tendono a...esplodere. Semplicemente. Allo stesso modo Jack non si sente a suo agio a mandare sua madre di notte in una farmacia. Così eccoli lì a discutere di supposte, l’unica medicina disponibile in quel momento per abbassare la febbre di Mac. Jack fa un appunto mentale di chiamare sua sorella e ringraziarla per aver lasciato le medicine di sua nipote a casa di sua madre.   
«Fa come vuoi.» È la risposta secca dell’uomo e Mac sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte confuso. Non è da Mac arrendersi così facilmente, ma è solo grato che Jack lo assecondi. «Sono dietro la porta. Urla se hai bisogno.»

«Va bene Jack, come vuoi fare questa cosa?» Mormora Mac a voce talmente bassa che Jack la sente appena. Guance arrossate e occhi lucidi. Jack non è certo che sia solo a causa della febbre. «Tu lascia fare a me, ok?» Mac annuisce a disagio, socchiudendo gli occhi e arricciando un po’ il naso quando Jack pone un delicato bacio sulla sua fronte accaldata. «Stai bruciando Mac...» Jack non cerca nemmeno di nascondere la preoccupazione che trasuda dal tono della sua voce, mentre Mac lotta per trattenere i brividi che lo scuotono e rimanere quanto più fermo possibile.  
«Va bene, vado a lavarmi le mani e cominciamo...» Nonostante la sua mente sia rallentata dall’elevata temperatura, Mac aggrotta le sopracciglia, seguendo con lo sguardo Jack che sparisce nel bagno adiacente alla camera, se Mac si concentra può sentire l’acqua scorrere, e torna tutto soddisfatto dopo essersi lavato le mani con un prodotto che aveva un odore pungente. Se Mac fosse stato nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali avrebbe cominciato a snocciolare informazioni sui gel disinfettanti, compreso di composizioni chimiche e modi per poterlo migliorare e renderlo più efficiente, invece si limita a borbottare...«Perché non ti lavi mai prima di fare sesso con me?» con un sopracciglio alzato, come se la cosa che ha appena detto sia di vitale importanza per la salvezza dell’universo, Jack scoppia a ridere, una risata,- che raggiunge anche gli occhi, distendendo quelle rughe di espressione marcate dalla preoccupazione sul viso di Jack, e Mac sente un po’ della tensione abbandonargli le spalle. Si sente teso e a disagio. Di certo non è in una situazione che ama. L’ex delta aveva visto Mac nella maggior parte delle situazioni in cui era messo peggio, come sparato, torturato, ma il suo preferito rimanevano la versione drogata e quella febbrile. Per certi versi aveva reazioni simili in entrambi i casi. «Sarà più facile se ti giri su un fianco.»   
Mac fa una smorfia, ma asseconda Jack e non può fare a meno di diventare completamente rosso quando sente i pantaloni,- morbidi,-del pigiama scivolargli giù oltre le caviglie e con quelli anche la biancheria intima. L’aria fredda provoca la pelle d’oca su tutta la parte di pelle esposta e questa volta Mac non fa nulla per reprimere i brividi.  
«Questo sta diventando imbarazzante...» Mormora Mac, la voce attutita dal cuscino a cui si era aggrappato e in cui si era nascosto.   
«Ho già visto il tuo culo nudo Mac...»   
«È diverso...» Replica, reprimendo i brividi che continuano a scuoterlo da quando si era svegliato con la febbre alta. «Va bene...ci siamo, mi serve del lubrificante....»  
Mac spalanca gli occhi e si gira cercando con lo sguardo Jack, che nel frattempo era immerso nel cassetto del comodino alla ricerca del lubrificante.  
«Ho letto da qualche parte che anche l’olio da cucina potrebbe andare bene...» mormora distrattamente Jack mentre rovista nel cassetto,-. Mac geme infastidito al rumore di oggetti che toccano il legno. Gesù, si sente uno schifo. Ogni battito del suo cuore invia martellate al suo cranio.   
«Non va bene...» Mac si sente sfinito e devono ancora cominciare a fare l’intera cosa, si rifiuta anche di pensare alla parola “supposta”, rende tutto troppo reale. Jack, guarda di nuovo il suo ragazzo e si chiede distrattamente se l’idea di piantargli una medicina nel retto in realtà non sia poi così una buona idea.

Mac sonnecchia tranquillo, la testa sulle ginocchia di Jack, mentre quest’ultimo,- gli accarezza la testa con gesti delicati. Mac sorride, basta questo ad alleviargli il mal di testa residuo. Non tenta nemmeno di reprimere uno sbadiglio e Jack ridacchia.   
«Cosa hai da ridere?» Borbotta, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, godendosi la sensazione di calma, i muscoli tesi dalla febbre sono finalmente rilassati e lui si sente meglio. Non bene, ma meglio.   
«Niente» Jack continua a ridacchiare e scuote la testa, come a scacciare un pensiero troppo invadente, che prende la forma di una supposta e di un Mac febbricitante che implora di fare in fretta.   
«Dimmelo...» Dice Mac con un tono di voce che sembra implorante ma in realtà è solo giocoso, aprendo un occhio e strusciandosi un po’ contro la gamba di Jack per trovare una posizione più comoda, e la coperta scivola di lato. Jack si morde il labbro, sopracciglia corrucciate, indeciso se dire la verità o meno, poi sceglie per la prima opzione, «Stavo pensando a stanotte...» Mac ascolta, recepisce in silenzio, non può impedire che le sue guance tornino rosse e questa volta non a causa della febbre; se si lascia andare può sentire di nuovo le mani di Jack, che gli allargano la natica e con delicatezza spingere il medicinale. È una sensazione fastidiosa, e Mac prega di non doverla ripetere di nuovo. Soprattutto quando ci sono voluti due tentativi perché Jack è stato capace di farsi sciogliere una supposta in mano.   
«È stato imbarazzante...» Riesce a dire alla fine, deglutendo a vuoto, poi sfodera un sorriso e Jack rimane spiazzato dall’improvviso cambio di atteggiamento di Mac «E a proposito di questo, Jack, non infilerai più niente nel mio culo sappilo...»

Dalla cucina, si sente la Signora Dalton ridacchiare ed è il turno di Jack diventare rosso come il pick up dei Dalton abbandonato sotto il sole del Texas.


End file.
